


Your eyes

by KameronWolf666



Category: Half-Life
Genre: American Sign Language, Arguing, Comfort, Crying, During Canon, Eye Trauma, Forced Eye Contact, Gay, Heterochromia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nicknames, Selectively Mute Gordon Freeman, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameronWolf666/pseuds/KameronWolf666
Summary: Gordon finally notices Barney's Heterochromia which causes some arguing and some sweet, sweet comforting
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Your eyes

Barney cradled Gordon in his arms, tears soaking his face. Gordon's tired eyes just.. stared at him, trying to focus on his eyes without blurring the rest of his face. 

[Your eyes]

The cogs turned in Barney's head.. what was he- oh. "what- what about them doc?"

[their green now, like mine] 

Oh, yeah. It had been like that for years now. A crowbar to will do that to ya.. he hummed

"Yeah, Got a crowbar to the face by some resistance members. Didn't know it was me, with the combine mask on. Messed up my sight for months" the words rolled out his mouth without thinking. Gordon's eyebrows scrunched as he thought.

[Did they apologize?]

Huh-? Why would they.. "Why would they apologize doc? I shoulda taken the mask off- it was- doc it was my fault, don't be like that"

Gordon made a judgemental face before he signed out something he barely caught

[No it wasn't]

Barney's face went flush as he turned away. Gordon grabbed his face and pulled it back to look at him. [It really wasn't your fault]

He looked away to try and hide his anger before turning back to sign 

[They should have apologized]

Gordon looked away with a scrunched face. Barney felt bad, he didn't understand why Gordon was making such a big deal about this. "Seriously Gordon- I don't understand why your making such a big deal about this- I'm- I'm fine it's not like it messed me up that bad. There's not much I can do about it now.. there uh- there long gone.." Gordon looked back at Barney with a confused face, eyes darting back and forth. It finally clicked and his face melted into a sorrowful expression.

[I'm sorry]

Barney cocked his head "huh-"

[I'm so so sorry.. that I wasn't here for you, that I wasn't here for Alyx.. that I- I wasn't able to be here for you]

Barney looked away, a guilty look spread across is face. 

"Gordon-.. I shoulda looked harder for you. I didn't even really try- What if you where dead? I- It would have been better to know. I missed you so much Doc these years without you have been horrible, but if I was there- If I had really known what you went through.. Maybe it would have been better"

Gordon turned slightly, not wanting to make eye contact with Barney. Little did Gordon know is that his partner was doing the exact same thing. Finally he sighed softly and tapped Barney's shoulder to get his attention. [It's not your fault]

Barney just sighed, mimicking the one Gordon had made just moments ago.

[Seriously, Barney, It's not your fault. It's not A-l-y-x-s fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Breens and you know he's not gonna get away with it. I know you feel like you could have done better that maybe if you just do more for the r-e-s-i-s-t-a-n-c-e]

Gordon had this stern look plastered on his face, one that wouldn't let his partner look away from "Gosh Gord, Your exactly the same as you where when I saw you so many years ago" he pressed his for head against Gordon's "I love ya Gordon, I don't know if you'll ever get it, but I love you so god damn much" A small laugh slipped out of Gordons lips

[I love you too Barney]


End file.
